A Rockin New Year's Eve(A Sesshoumaru and Kagome Story)
by Zorrander2012
Summary: Hey everybody I'm back with another Sessh and Kags story for New Year Eve. After Kagome's big Christmas show stopper, she knows that she is going to have do something that Sesshoumaru would never expected for New Year's and what she has planned will blow his mind. Literally. Happy New Year to everyone on FF.
1. Part I:Ladies and Gentleman COUNTDOWN!

_**What's up everyone, I 'm back with my new fanfic I call (A Rockin New Year's Eve) and Kagome is going all out for this particular holiday, and why not. It's particularly the end of one year and the start of a new one and Kagome want to make sure that what she has planned will top Christmas. Also some things I didn't mention in the last story I wrote, will be added to this story probably making it 6 to 8 parts, also for more of a New Year's effect I will be adding the time. Counting down in the story until 12 midnight. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshoumaru and Kagome .LOL.**_

_ Flashback From Christmas: _

_"Merry Christmas. My Mate." Kagome said to him as she gave herself over to the world of sleep._

_She was sleep in less than 20 minutes, Sesshoumaru looked down at his mates beautiful as he heard her breathing even out. "And Merry Christmas to you My love." He whispered. He wonder if this is what he received for Christmas. He couldn't wait to New Year's. __As he snuggled closer to his mate inhaling her scent and following her into the land of dreams._

**_(I dedicate this story to SasuNarulover49, thank you for pushing me to write one for new year's :-D)_**

_**By:Zorrander2012**_

**A Rockin New Year's Eve(A Sesshoumaru and Kagome Story)**

**Part I: Ladies and Gentleman COUNTDOWN!**

**(Kagome and Sango 5:00pm/7 hrs. till Midnight)**

"What do you have plan for Sesshoumaru. Kagome." Her friend Sango asked. Sango didn't get all the details, but her fiancée Miroku told her that at Christmas; Sesshoumaru had everyone go home and enjoy the Christmas holiday. This automatically send a red flag to Sango, Kagome was number one in his life and Taisho Inc. was number two and he told everyone to go home to just "enjoy" the Christmas holiday. Sango wasn't buying it for one second, knowing how crazy the Taiyoukai was when it came to his miko and plus the love bites and bruises that Kagome tries to cover up.

Kagome almost rolled her eyes at her best friend and loving "sister", Kagome almost swore that Sango has the same mind-set as Miroku. Always in the gutter, and any situation they hear about, involving Sesshoumaru and Kagome makes their minds go to the gutter, typical. " I don't what you're talking Sango." Kagome said playing innocent while going over her mental check list for everything she would need for after they leave the party and come back to the mansion. She had mega speakers, so big that two of them took up one side of the room and she had two more on the other side of the living room area, streamers, balloons and special laser lights to give to give the party an other world look and she had something special set up for the guest to see. Kagome had a countdown clock made with 2013 in big numbers for everyone to see and when it gets down to the last minutes and everyone counts down the numbers will light up signaling the new year.

"Alright Kagome. Be that way I will get the truth out you sooner ." Sango said to Kagome with an evil laugh

"Yeah. Yeah." Kagome waved a dismissive hand towards her friend while laughing." Did you pick up the dress?" Kagome asked her

"Yes I did Kagome. So you want Sesshoumaru to devour you before 12 midnight right?" Sango asked jokingly holding up the dress for Kagome to see. I was a sexy little silver number with straps that clung to Kagome's body like it was made for her and just to make the dress more interesting like her assemble for her Christmas dress, she had custom earrings made just for Sesshomaru. They go well with the dress and the custom-made necklace, the earrings were silver diamond studded(real diamonds) with a blue crescent symbol in the middle of them and the necklace was silver chain with a blue crescent moon hanging on the end and to complete the her shoes were silver with glittery blue straps. If Sesshoumaru thought she look sexy on Christams, he would she look down right edible, completely ravishing. Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend and her comment, she have seen Sango's dress eariler and compared to what Kagome has to wear, Sango should be arrested.

If you want to call it a dress, Sango brought a strap-less magenta dress that stops just mid-thight and like Kagome's legs, Sango had long toned legs and with the black high heels that Sango brought to go with dress, it would make her legs look like they could go on for miles. Yes, they would both be the hottest women at the party and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Can you just lay it out on the bed. Sango" Kagome asked her.

"Sure thing Kagome." Sango as she too a look around the bedroom. To anyone else it would just look like a part of the house decorated for New Year's but Sango wasn't fooled, after the New Year's party she knew that Kagome had something planned for Sesshoumaru and if her train of thought was right, she would see her friend for a few days . That made a wicked gleam come to Sango's eyes. Sango was going crazy without knowing what her friend had plan for her mate Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome." Sango said sweetly. Just a little to sweet for Kagome's liking.

"Yes Sango. "Kagome said mimicking Sango tone.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE PLAN FOR SESSHOUMARU?" Sango screamed and got a little irritated when Kagome bust out laughing at her.

"Okay .Okay . I'll tell you Sango." Kagome gave in to her friend. " I'm having a New Year's Eve party at that new club in downtown Tokyo called "Nirvana" with all of me and Sesshoumaru's closest friends and family members and then at New Year's we are all going to coming back here for an after party at the mansion and while you all are downstairs partying we'll be upstairs having our party, and there will be plenty of other rooms available for anyone else who wants to "celebrate" in private." I have already set up cabs for everyone that stays here overnight, and the servants know to have breakfast made and ready for anybody who is still and has a killer hangover to work through before they go home. It's a private cab company that I owned for a while and I only have the most trusted people I know on my staff. Thy have the address to all the guest that will be attending the party in the gps compute in the cab, and to ensure that trust is kept after the last person is brought to their house safely. The gps computer in **_all_** the cabs will erase all information and data." Kagome said reassuringly.(something that I didn't mention in the last story I wrote, Kagome's Shikon Cab Company is one of the many business she has)

"You really panned this all out huh? What about you and Sesshoumaru. "Sango continued to pry.

"None of your business." Kagome said playfully and started to blush remembering everything that happened on Christmas Eve with a little smile. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Sango.

"Oh you little hussy. You gave him some for Christams. Didn't you?" Sango question and got her response when Kagome's face turned almost red as a tomato.

"Don't say it like that. Sango. Me and Sesshoumaru have sex. Amazing Sex. This time it was different. He had to go into the office on Christmas and I know he wanted to be at home with me. I felt kind of bad so I plan a little something that would lift his spirits for the Christmas holiday." Kagome said truthfully.

"I know that's not all it lift." Sango said trying contain her laughter.

"Alright enough about me and my sex life. I need you help for more important things." She lightly scowled Sango.

Kagome and Sango went back to work on decorating the mansion with a little help from the servants the were over half way done with everything all Kagome need to do is have the invitations delivered to everyone is coming to the party. Instead of just regular invitations, she also sent them through the internet. She had plenty of champagne (and not just for drinking *wink wink*) and a silver tray of mixed fruit that she knew Sesshoumaru loved.

After an hour and a half the house was beautiful decorated and looked more better than any club in Tokyo. She had Sango makes sure all the food and appetizers were in order, and reluctantly she added a separate table with alcohol so guest can get whatever they want with shot glasses on the side(Sango's idea) along with jello shots.

It wasn't really a formal party with tuxedos and frilly dress or anything like that, for the woman wear a nice dress or outfit and for the men dress shirt, slacks and dress shoes. Cause would be bad if you were in something uncomfortable or tight trying to dance and it rips. So since the girls got everything done in the mansion, they sit back and relax watching Fuse(channel 339) top 40 of 2012, until the guys came back from shopping for thier outfits and then they can put everything into motion.

Everything has to run smooth just like it did for Christmas with just a little extra for her sexy Taiyoukai.

_'Hope you're ready my beloved what happened at Christmas will have nothing on what I have planned for you, for New Year's.' Kagome thought wickedly..._

**TBC**

_Looks like Kagome's going all out for her Taiyoukai for New Year's and she is going to make it more memorable than Christmas. Hope Sesshoumaru will be ready...LOL_


	2. Part II: Dress To Impress

_**What's up Fanfiction, I hope everyone had a happy New Year's. As I promised, I'm back with part 2 to A Rockin New Year's Eve (A Sesshoumaru and Kagome Story) and I will be posting part 3and 4 tomorrow. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshoumaru and Kagome.**_

_Flashback:_

_Everything has to run smooth just like it did for Christmas with just a little extra for her sexy Taiyoukai._

_'Hope you're ready my beloved what happened at Christmas will have nothing on what I have planned for you, for New Year's.' Kagome thought wickedly..._

**_(This story is dedicated to SasuNarulover49, HAPPY NEW YEAR'S TO YOU AND MANY MORE!)_**

**A Rockin New Year's Eve(A Sesshoumaru and Kagome Story**)

**Part II: Dress To Impress**

(**Miroku and Sesshoumaru 6:30pm/ 5hrs 30min till Midnight)**

Sesshoumaru and his friend Miroku had been to every clothing store in Tokyo and still couldn't find anything that suited their taste. They both agreed that their women would not spare any expense as far as what they were for they party tonight. Both of the them also agreed that they both had beautiful women, but combined that with sexy dresses, a little make up and some jewlery, they would have to fight every male at the party to keep them at bay. Besides Miroku and Sesshoumaru wanted to find something that made them and their women the envy of every male and female at the party.

"Pull over." Miroku said suddenly that Sesshoumaru almost slammed his foot on the brakes.

"What is it fool." Sesshoumaru growled at him. Miroku was luck, Sesshoumaru's car cost almost well over half a million and if it had gotten ruined in anyway he would have disembowled Miroku on the spot.

"That store over there. Kamikaze. It has been well talked about for there excellent clothes and accessories. They carrry everything from dress wear to costumes for any type of party setting." Miroku informed him.

Sesshoumaru was intrigued by what his friend had just told him and thought maybe this will be the place that they could find what they need in, he told Miroku to go ahead and he would meet him inside. It's been a minute since he called Kagome and he missed the sound of her voice so innocent and yet at the same time she has the a temptress, and she knew it heated his blood everytime. he took out his cell phone and dialed the number to their mansion.

**(Kagome and Sango)**

Kagome was in their bedroom gets some her "Party Favors" ready for the celebration her and her loving Taiyoukai will have when they are along and they want to do thier own private countdown . She was so ecstatic, in a few hours it will be New Year, she wanted everything to be perfect. The club was booked and all the invitations have been send out to friends and family and they was even able to secure a dj, Inuyasha(yes I know weird right) Kagome was so shocked to find out Inuyasha use to dj at nightclubs before he was made a CEO at Tashio Inc.

But she would ask nobody else and she trusted him, she asked him a day in advance if he would be able to do and Kagome couldn't have been more thrilled. She was finishing up in the bedroom and was about to go downstairs to see what Sango was doing when the phone ringed and she automatically knew who it was.

Kagome wasted no time picking up the phone. "Hello Sesshou." Kagome greeted and she could almost feel him smiling through the phone.

"Hello minx. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Just making sure everything was squared away. The club has been booked. The servants here at the mansion have been wonderful with helping me and Sango with all the decorations. And by the way, Sesshou. I have something special planned for you tonight. I can't wait for you to see it." Kagome cooed through the phone and giggled when she heard him growl softly.

"And let me guess. You are not going to tell me. Are you my vixen?" Sesshoumaru asked her, knowing what the answer would be.

"Oh no my Sesshou. I'm not. But I will tell you this, it will definitely be better than Christmas. I promise you. "She said seductively with a voice of passionate promise.

Sesshoumaru felt a certain part of his anatomy go as hard as steel hearing her talk like that. Now he wanted to say to hell with the clothes shopping, leave Miroku and go home and ravish his mate. But he knew Kagome would be disappointed, not that he could make that go away easy, but he knew that he didn't want Kagome disappointed either.

"Oh I'm going to make you regret that teasing minx. In the most pleasurable ways. I _promise you._" Sesshoumaru told her and swore he felt her shiver through their mating mark.

"I'm counting on it. Sesshou." Kagome shot back at him and let herself smirk when she heard low growling coming through the phone.

"By the way mate. What's the name of this club again?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It called Nirvana." She told him. "People will start coming through the doors at 9:00, which would give us enough time to get there early. I mean it would look silly if all four of us were not thier to host this party." Kagome pointed out to him.

"Yes your right mate. And how is Sango?" Sesshoumaru asked. Sango is as much of his friend, just as is Miroku.

"She's downstairs checking over everything for the after party here at the mansion and I told all the maids and servants what to do and to know that they shall not disappointed you are me or they would regret it." She told him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but felt his heart swell with pride, she was indeed the perfect lady of the west and he couldn't have chosen a better woman to be his mate.

"Alright me and Miroku will be their after while you ladies find a away to keep yourselves entertain until we get there mate." Sesshoumaru told.

"Okay Sesshou see you soon."

"You too Kagome."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up at the same time and Sesshoumaru stared down at his cell phone and felt a sudden urgency that he haven't felt since Christmas *wink wink* and he knew that this New Year's will be most memorable.

'Now I need to go and find Miroku.'He thought getting out the car and heading towards Kamikaze clothing store. Walking with a new sense of purpose, go and get the items they need and hurry back home and maybe they have a little time for some "play time".

What Kagome didn't know is that Sesshoumaru had a few surprises of his own in store for her as well, he just hope Kagome will be up to the challenge for what he has in mind.

**TBC**

_It's getting closer and closer to Midnight, What does Kagome have up here sleeve as a surprise to her mate Sesshoumaru. Parts 3 and 4 is were we get to the fun. I hope you all like this chapter and please continue to stay tune to read more._


	3. Part III: More Dirty Than Clean

_**THANK YOU ALL! for the support and reviews sent to me. It really means a lot and gives me the drive to continue on with my story. I know it has been a minute and I 'm sorry for that ,I have been trying to pay more attention to fixing errors in my writing, instead of just throwing it out there and it's a lot speling errors and so forth. But in all I hope you all enjoy this New Years Eve story. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome. LOL**_

_Flashback:_

_They both hung up at the same time and Sesshoumaru stared down at his cell phone and felt a sudden urgency that he haven't felt since Christmas *wink wink* and he knew that this New Year's will be most memorable._

_'Now I need to go and find Miroku.'He thought getting out the car and heading towards Kamikaze clothing store. Walking with a new sense of purpose, go and get the items they need and hurry back home and maybe they have a little time for some "play time"._

_What Kagome didn't know is that Sesshoumaru had a few surprises of his own in store for her as well, he just hope Kagome will be up to the challenge for what he has in mind._

**( The song inspired for this chapter is by Katy Perry and it's called E.T)**

_**There is another user on here named Silver Unicorn Blood that copied **__**and paste my story without my knowledge. They just renamed the story to a new year's cheer. Please people do not give this users any reviews or comments. The story is mines and mines along, and I do not respect any user that copies a story someone work hard on. Again do not comment or review this users story. It belongs to me. Thank You.**_

**A Rockin New Year's Eve (A Sesshomaru and Kagome Story**)

**Part III: More Dirty Than Clean (7:45 pm/ 4 hours and 14 minutes till midnight)**

Sesshomaru also wanted to growled in relief as soon as he caught up to Miroku inside of Kamikaze, he saw that Miroku had already had an outfit chosen it was a dark violet dress shirt and black dress pants and with the shoes to match.

"I see you waste no time Miroku." Sesshomaru said with a teasing smile.

" Hey. I'm just trying to get back to my lady Sango. And instead of worrying about me you should hurry up and pick something to wear to the party. You know you can't wait to get home to Kagome" Miroku pointed out.

Sesshomaru turned his head as soon as Miroku sad the words and gave him a almost too deadly of a smile. "And I will be soon." Said Sesshomaru grinning showing all fangs when Miroku started to pale in the face just a little. As soon as Sesshomaru came into the clothing store he had already spotted a silver shirt dress shirt with black dress pants , black shoes and a black dress jacket with a blue handkerchief to go in the pocket and if he knew his mate like he did, he knew that this was the right outfit to pick up.

Miroku stood gaping looking like a deer caught in headlights when he saw Sesshomaru use demonic speed to take the outfit to the register, pay and meet him back at the entrance of Kamikaze in less than 5 seconds. "How the hell did you do that." Miroku almost shouted. Almost...

"What are you taking about." Sesshomaru asked playing dumb.

"You were in you car for more than 30 minutes, basically having phone sex with Kagome and you just come in here and pick out a suit just like that. Such bull." Miroku said as he walked out with Sesshomaru who was roaring with laughter at his friend's reaction.

"You can be an real ass sometimes. Sesshomaru." Miroku told him and got a little peeved when Sesshomaru laughed.

Miroku was the only one that Sesshomaru would ever let get away with talking like that, the only one. He didn't even let his half-brother get away with saying such things. As the got to Sesshomaru's car and got in, he turned to Miroku and said" You better be lucky that I like you." Sesshomaru growled playfully and then they drove towards Sesshomaru's mansion.

**(Kagome)**

Kagome was feeling very tired from all the decorating, shopping and party planning for this new year's party, so she decided maybe a shower *wink wink* would help her perk up and get some of her energy back. She knew her friend and sister was downstairs just chilling. So she thought that she would have plenty of time to take a nice long hot shower and relax herself. She didn't want to be tired for the party. Kagome was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't feel how close her Taiyoukai was to the mansion as she went into the bathroom turn on the shower and as soon as she did, the bathroom steamed up pretty quickly.

She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the hot water and let out a sigh of contentment as the hot water hit her skin soothing all her aching muscles.

**(Sesshomaru ad Miroku)**

Sesshomaru and Miroku pulled up to the mansion and Sesshomaru extended his aura to search out his mate, it only took him mere seconds as he felt her aura coming from the bathroom and he felt her relaxation and slight arousal and it made him growl out loud. Before Miroku could move a muscle, Sesshomaru used his demonic speed and gathered up all of thier bags and hauled Miroku up in with the other hand and zoomed into the mansion.

**(Normal)**

Sango saw Sesshomaru fly into the mansion and dropped her fiancée and all of thier bags unto the floor of the entrance way and she laughed out at Sesshomaru. 'Kagome must be upstairs somewhere in the bedroom.' She thought as she broke form her thought as she saw Miroku making his way towards her.

"How have you been Sango?" Miroku asked knowing that him and Sesshomaru have been gone for quite a while.

"Fine baby." Sango replied as Miroku lifted her into his arms and kissed her damn near senseless.

Sango turned to the spot where Sesshomaru was last standing on to find him gone. Miroku and Sango turned to look at each other and thought the same thing.' They will be up thier for a while.'

Sesshomaru raced upstairs into the bedroom and then he proceed to remove all of his clothes, he knew Kagome was in the bathroom taking a shower by the account of all the steam coming from under the door. He went to the door and opened it and felt like he was in a sauna, he look through the steam to see his mate beautiful body soaking wet in the shower and he instantly became hard. Being the master of sleath, and his training from over the century kicked in as he eased into the shower with her and he got himself wet as well (4 jumbo shower heads on the side wall, front wall and back )

"I told you I would paying you back for teasing mate." Sesshomaru growled behind her.

Kagome jumped at the sound of her mate voice and turned around to face him, but no words came out. Standing well 4 feet about her with his hair and body dripping wet, with his eyes full of desire made her damn near weak in the knees.

_You're so hypnotizing_  
_Could you be the devil?_  
_Could you be an angel?_

Sesshomaru visibly smiled at his mate's scent full of desire and anticipation and he loved every moment of it.

_Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating_  
_Leaves my body glowing_

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome against his body and nearly groaned out loud at the feel of her soft body against his and stared into her eyes waiting for her next move and he was not disappointed as Kagome leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, soft at first and then the kiss deepened as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth , Kagome moaned as she pressed herself closer as if to merge with Sesshomaru's body. Kagome felt herself grow moist as she felt Sesshomaru's length deliciously poke her in the stomach, and she reached between them and grabbed his impressive girth stroking it up and down.

_They say, be afraid_  
_You're not like the others_  
_Futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_

Sesshomaru growled as he felt his mate's hand stroke his girth and he was damn near ready to throw her against the wall and screw her senseless. He heard her chuckle lighty and decided a little pay back was in order as broke from the heavy kiss and trailed light kisses to her neck all the way up to her ear and sucked on the lobe ." You will pay dearly for that mate. In the most pleasurable ways. I promise you." He growled softly as he heard her moan at his erotic promise, and his eyes bled red, and he felt his fangs get longer. He knew that Kagome knew this and also knew she wasn't afraid, she never was.

_You're from a whole 'nother world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

Kagome pulled back and

look into Sesshomaru eyes and saw that they were red and it turned her on more than ever as she rubbed her body against him and he growled lightly as he picked her up and without missing a beat she wrapped her legs and moaned loudly as he started to tease her by rub the tip of his length against her opening.

"Sesshomaru...please. please." She begged

"What is it mate?" He asked. Knowing full well what was wrong.

"Don't tease me like this. Please." Kagome nearly cried.

_Kiss me, kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

Sesshomaru didn't say a word as he enter her in one thrust and he moaned at her tight she was.

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

"Damn it...So tight." He moaned into her ear as he started a steady rhythm with his trust.

Kagome wasn't going to let her mate get the upper hand and her, he always did this when they made love. He would work her up into such a frenzy, that she would know who she was the next day. Every time he would thrust into her she would clench her walls and he would thrust into her making her weak in the knees. She just hope she would survive his sensual assault.

**(40 minutes later Song ends)**

"Please..Stop." She gasped out as he withdrew just leaving the tip of his shaft inside of her.

"I told you before. I was going to get you for your endless teasing mate." He said and surged back into her and she screamed again pounding into her mercilessly. He wanted her to come first before he did so he turned and had her against the shower wall. This way the wall gave him move leverage to speed up his thrust, hitting that special spot inside of her over and over again

Kagome felt the tight coiling in her body , and threw her back when she felt the waves of pure pleasure wash over her , and Kagome's release triggered his own and he let out a roar of triumph as he continue to pound into her as his load of seed after seed spurted into her like a river without an end.

After his release 's shaft still twitch, even when their was nothing left to give and he slowly pulled out of her breathing hard as was she, and he brought her in his arms as their heartbeats began to stabilize again, he got one of the big fluffy white towel and wrapped them both in it and went to the bedroom he first dried off Kagome, which was hard to do because he was still hard himself, but he ignored temptation. Knowing that they were both going to need thier energy for the big party at midnight. He helped her into a silk white nightgown and he put on white sweatpants. The he proceed to carry her to the bed.

Kagome was so tired from thier sexually charged love making that she couldn't keep her eyes open . She didn't want to over sleep for the party.

"Sesshomaru...I." Kagome began , but was cut short when Sesshomaru gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry mate. I will wake you up in 2 hours time well before the . Get some sleep. And I love you." He told her as he stood away from the bed and started to walk towards the bedroom door.

"I love you too . My Mate." Kagome said to him as she gave herself over to the world of sleep.

She was sleep in less than 20 minutes, Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder at his beautiful mate as he heard her breathing even out. "I have to remember to wake her up in the next two hours. Don't want a angry mate on my hands.' He thought to himself as he felt content to watch his beautiful mate while she slept, hoping he will have enough courage to tell her to what he discovered during their "lovemaking session". But decided he would make it into a surprise.

**TBC**

_Sorry it took me so long to update, but here is part 3 I hope you all like and I will be adding chapter 24 to (To Be Only Yours) Soon. Thank You..._


	4. Part VI:Check On It!

**_I'm back with a new chapter for this story and I hope it can be two chapters. I thought it would be easy juggling 2 stories,WRONG! I have been spending so much time writing chapters for (To Be Only Yours) and I completely forgot about this story. But I plan to make it up to my wonderful readers and post this chapter today and then post the next chapter around the time I post a new chapter for To Be Only Yours. I hope you all like it and as always read and review. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and ._**

_Flashback:_

_She was sleep in less than 20 minutes, Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder at his beautiful mate as he heard her breathing even out. "I have to remember to wake her up in the next two hours. Don't want a angry mate on my hands.' He thought to himself as he felt content to watch his beautiful mate while she slept, hoping he will have enough courage to tell her to what he discovered during their "lovemaking session". But decided he would make it into a surprise._

**(This story is dedicated to SasuNarulover49)**

**A Rockin New Year's Eve (A Sesshomaru and Kagome Story)**

**Part VI: Check On It !**

**(Sesshomaru/ 9:45 pm 2 hrs and 14 minutes to Midnight)**

Sesshomaru took care of a few errands around the mansion while his mate slept, he was so full of joy at that moment and he didn't know if he could wait until the countdown to New Year's to tell her that she was carrying his pup. From what he could tell, she wasn't that far along into the pregnancy to start worrying over her yet. But still he know that she would be overjoyed by the news. He had to figure out a way to surprise her at the stroke of midnight without giving anything away, just as he knew his mate she knew him inside and out. So this surprise had to be carefully planned out, and it dawned on him that there friends were down stairs. Kagome and he told them that they could hang around the mansion until the necessary time had pass for them to get ready.

He call the club to make sure that everything was ready for their arrival and everything in the mansion was set to go. He and Kagome wanted this to be the New Year's party that no one in Tokyo would ever forget. They wanted this to be the party that everyone will be talking about for days to come. He also couldn't forget that he needed to wake her up in a few minutes, he knew that she wanted to know that everything was in order for the party at Nirvana and for the after party at the mansion. An idea pop into his head on the proper way to wake up his mate and he let a wicked smile grace his face, but before he can attend to his mate he needed to check on their friends downstairs. He had a pretty good idea what they were up to since their combine arousal made it's way up to his sensitive nose.

**(Sango and Miroku)**

Sango and Miroku couldn't help but chuckle at the activities going on in Sesshomaru and Kagome's bedroom as they were sitting on the couch in the lounge room watching Kill Bill Vol 2. It was no secret that how fierce and passionate those two love each other, her and Miroku could recall many time when they came over and found Sesshomaru and Kagome in "compromising" positions in the mansion. But it really didn't bother them since they both were the same way with each other and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Do you think we should go up there?" Miroku asked his soon to be wife. He knew that they way his friends were when it came to the bedrom they would end up missing their own party.

"No. Not unless you want your arms ripped off by an angry Taiyoukai." Sango said seriously. "Kagome has been sleep for almost 2 hours and Sesshomaru has been on the phone making sure everything is in order for tonight." Sango pointed out.

Her fiancée looked down at her stunned at what she just said. "How in the world did you hear all that?" Miroku asked her and he got a little annoyed when she started to laugh.

"Oh my Miroku. Have you forgotten that in my past I was a exceptional demon slayer. Just as you were as a monk?" She looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

Miroku felt like he put his foot in his mouth to forget such a big part of her life. It seemed like that part of their life was such a long time ago.

Sango saw Miroku sweating and she could help but laugh as she sat up on the couch and grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a gentle kiss and as expected he returned in kind. But it got heated quick and it was all his fault, every since they have been together from dating until now, she has always said that he was an excellent kisser and he was proving that saying true at this very moment and she knew that they had to stop.

"Mirkou-We-Oh!" Sango gasped as Miroku left her lips and trailed kisses along her neck up to her ear were he sucked on the lobe which made a throaty moan work it's way from deep inside of her.

"Sesshomaru and Kagome got to have their fun. So why shouldn't we?" He whispered seductively in her and he felt her shudder .

Sango was going to take Miroku up on his idea when they heard a light growl come from behind them and they broke apart to see Sesshomaru looking at them with a full on fang smile.

"Uh Sesshomaru. How long have you been standing there?" Miroku asked nervously

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Sesshomaru reassured them both.

"I just need you guys to help me out with something and I have so news to tell you both. And it concerns Kagome." He said seriously as he looked back and forth between them...

**TBC**

_What could Sesshomaru need for them to do and how do you all think they will take the news about Kagome being pregnant and how will Sesshomaru pull off his big surprise. Stay tune to find out and as always read and review. THANK YOU!_

**Next Chapter Installment:**

_Kagome's wake up surprise(lemon), final preporations for New Years and some R&R for Sango and Miroku...:-)_


	5. Part V:Sesshomaru's Plan-Wake Up Kagome

**_I'm back with an update to this story, I know it's been a minute and for that I'm sorry. It's just I have been getting so many good reviews for (To Be Only Yours) and that story has been talking off, I completely forgotten about this one. So I dedicating most of my time to writing chapters for this story, don't get me wrong I will still write for TO BE ONLY YOURS, but this story will be my main focus. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and ._**

_Flashback:_

_I just need you guys to help me out with something and I have so news to tell you both. And it concerns Kagome." He said seriously as he looked back and forth between them..._

_**(This story is dedicated to SasuNarulover49)**_

**A Rockin New Year's Eve(A Sesshomaru and Kagome Story)**

**Part V: Sesshomaru's Plan/Wake Up Kagome**

**(Sesshomaru,Miroku and Sango/ 10:00PM 1 hrs 30 mintues to Midnight)**

"Why do you need our help with Sesshomaru. And how does it concern Kagome." Sango ask. She was afraid of what Sesshomaru would say, seeing the serious look in his eyes didn't help her way of thinking.

Sesshomaru saw the way Sango was eyeing him and he knew that he would just have to come out and tell her about Kagome being pregnant. Even thought he knew Sango and Miroku for a minute and the same with Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sango will still get up in Sesshomaru's face if she even thinking's that he hurt Kagome in anyway.

Sesshomaru could help but chuckle slightly at Sango's protectiveness towards Kagome even thought they all known each other for a very long time."You two have to promise not to say anything." Sesshomaru asked them seriously and saw them both nod their heads.

"Kagome is pregnant." Sesshomaru stated, as soon as he said that; Sango was jumping up and down for joy. She was easily stopped by a look from Miroku, reminding her that they have to keep quiet and help Sesshomaru with a surprise for Kagome.

"Sorry." Sango said quietly while she felt her face heat up from embarrassment.

Sesshomaru felt the right side of his head throb and he knew that he was working towards a migraine soon. _'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell them so soon.' He thought. _

"Now if you two are finish. This what I want you do. I want you to go to Kazumi's human and demon baby story and ask for a woman named Li Mae. Tell her the moment has finally arrived. Also hand her this." Sesshomaru told them, and upon closer inspection, they saw that it was a piece of Kagome and Sesshomaru's hair mix together.

"Trust me when I say. I have known her for a very long time. When I was still known as "Lord Sesshomaru" she was one of my most trusted advisors and a skilled assassin." He said as a matter of fact. "I told her that me and Kagome wanted children. So I told her what I wanted done in advance. As far as gifts go for the children. Just tell her Sesshomaru send you. Ok." He instructed them.

Now that was taken care of he could attention to properly waking up his mate like he wanted to before he got side tracked with Sango and Miroku. He laughed inwardly at the reaction he got from Sango and Miroku when they were caught engaging in "certain activites" before he came downstairs. So he decided before he go and "check" on his mate he would get one more tease in, he thought as he was walking back towards the steps. "Oh Sango and Miroku." He called back over his shoulder at them and they turned his way by the steps.

"Yes Sesshomaru." Miroku answered

"Have fun. And remember the nose, knows." He said as he gave them a fangy smile and made his way upstairs to his sleeping beauty.

**(Kagome)**

Kagome opened her eyes, instantly regretting it because it made her aware of everything else. Like how her body felt like it was weighted down by lead. "Damn that Sesshomaru." She muttered under her breath. Sometimes he could be so insatiable when it comes to her. Not that she mind, it's just that she didn't want to confined to the bed for half a century, being fucked to oblivion.

She felt a tingle go up her spine and knew her mate was on his way up the stairs, probably didn't know that she was already woke. Speaking of... She looking over to her right were the clock was and saw that it's was 10:05. "That bastard. I told him to not let me oversleep." She growled angrily under her breath.

She heard his footsteps coming down the hallway along with the emotions he was packing, being the most dominate one being desire, for her and she knew what he had planned and it was going down like that. At least not now, which made her smile inwardly at the surprise she had planned for him at the count of midnight.

But for right now she would get immediate revenge on him for not waking her up like he should he promised and then thinking he could pull a fast one over her. She wasn't Kagome Taisho for nothing and she was going to remind him why, she was his mate in the first place.

Kagome couldn't contain her glee at the revenge she would have against her mate and most likely he would enjoy it too. This was her thoughts as she looked at the celling to their room, and she thought about the opening she made in the ceiling a while back and thought of how it be useful once again as she opened it and jumped up through the hole and replace the ceiling title, leaving enough space to where she could see him and he couldn't see her.

She also took most of her scent out of the room, only leaving a small trace of herself their and she also masked her aura.

"Your mine now. Sesshomaru Taisho." She whispered as she heard the door handle to their room being turned.

**TBC**

_Looks like Kagome is getting ready to turn the tables on Sesshomaru huh? What gift has he got in stored for Kagome as a surprise for their pup that would require, locks of both of their hairs. What could Kagome have up her sleeve to use against Sesshomaru? Stay tuned to find out..._


	6. Part VI:I've Put A Spell On You

_**Hey everyone I'm back with a update to A Rockin New Year's Eve(A Sesshoumaru and Kagome Story) I know it's been a while and it's mainly do me trying to keep up with chapters for To Be Only Yours. But since that story is doing so well with 218! reviews, I think I will focus more on this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always...Read and Review. I don't own Inuyasha,I just love Sesshoumaru and **_

_Flashback:_

_Kagome couldn't contain her glee at the revenge she would have against her mate and most likely he would enjoy it too. This was her thoughts as she looked at the celling to their room, and she thought about the opening she made in the ceiling a while back and thought of how it be useful once again as she opened it and jumped up through the hole and replace the ceiling title, leaving enough space to where she could see him and he couldn't see her._

_She also took most of her scent out of the room, only leaving a small trace of herself their and she also masked her aura._

_"Your mine now. Sesshomaru Taisho." She whispered as she heard the door handle to their room being turned._

**_(This story is dedicated to SasuNarulover49)_**

**A Rockin New Year's Eve(A Sesshoumaru and Kagome Story)**

**Part VI: I've Put A Spell On You**

**(Sesshoumaru/Outside Bedroom 10:10 PM 1 hrs 20 minutes to midnight)**

Sesshoumaru opened the door to his and his mate's bedroom and was surprise to find her gone from their bed. He was a bit puzzled, knowing that with his sensitive hearing she couldn't have snuck past him and e bit of her scent still lingered in the bedroom. 'Maybe she's already in the shower.' He thought as he went toward the bathroom, Kagome chose this moment to silent to jump down from the hole in the ceiling and she almost laughed as he still didn't realized she was in the room.

**(Kagome)**

"Kagome." She saw him call into the bathroom. She got herself into position, like a cat ready to sprong on a mouse. She watch as she saw him call out her name again and when he didn't get a answer he was about to turn around. 'NOW' She thought as she flew at him and the resulting impact was the both of them fell on the floor in a twisted heap of limbs.

**(Sesshoumaru)**

This was the first time in centuries, he could say that he was taken off guard and that was highly unusual as he quickly got the upper hand on the intruder and flipped them over and he soon discovered it was none other than his beautiful feisty mate Kagome. Who was currently in a fit of giggles at her mate's shocked expression. "You play a dangerous game, mate. Sneaking upon me in such a manner. He said to her as he took the moment to take in her state of undress as she was completely naked to his hungry gaze as he set his eyes on her, he let himself smirk as he felt a shudder passed through her."You know I think you should be punished for pulling such a stunt." He told her as he brushed his lips against her neck and had full plastered smile on his face as he heard her heartbeat increase.

**(Kagome)**

It just occurred to her that this situation was the perfect way to make her mate pay for not waking her up on time. He was so caught up on seducing her that he didn't realized that she still had her scent masked. Kagome knew for her plan to work, she had to play it cool and not show anything to her very crafty mate.

Kagome stared up at him and put on her sexy oh so seductive smile and she knew it was the right move when she felt a certain part of him harden.

"You know what Sesshou. I should be punished. Or rather yet, I should apologize to my mate for such a foolish stunt." She told him still playing the part. She leaned up to him which was kind of hard since they were still on the floor. "How about we take this to the bed?" She whispered in his ear.

Sesshoumaru, who still didn't know what was going on complied with his mate's wishes and stood up and helped her up as well. He went to go lie down on the bed, staring at Kagome with hungry eyes as she kept that smile plastered on her face as she gave a seductive walk toward the bed, and was pleased when she saw Sesshoumaru's switch back and forth between red and amber.

She crawled on all 4 as she climbed on the bed and started kissing his body, starting with his feet and working her way up his legs and towards his fully erect member. She placed a kiss on the tip and she smirked when she saw it twitch. 'Got him right where I wanted him.' She thought slyly as she bypass that part as she used her tongue to lick all the way up to his chest and heard him growl in pleasure.

"I will not stand for any of more of you teasing mate." He growled in warning as she looked up at him and saw his eyes were red and his pupils were amber, meaning him and his beast were one.

"I'm not _teasing_ at all mate. I just want to give you a proper apology." Kagome told him wearing her come hither look as she kissed his lips and moaned when she tasted the desire and hunger in the kiss, she pulled back and saw his eyes hooded with pent up desire. 'Almost.' She thought as she made at trail of kisses to his ear. "I want to try something new. Since we got a bit of time before we have to get dress before the party. "She whispered in his ear and when she didn't hear him protest she knew now was the time to put her plan into action.

"Close your eyes."She told him softly and when he did, she executed her plan and his hands were exactly where she wanted them. She used her miko powers to create chains and she gave them a extra boost of strength, knowing that he would get out of them, but not soon enough. She they were mated her holy powers wouldn't hurt him put they would still keep him right were she wanted him to be.

After a few minutes she saw two pink cuffs on both of his wrist glowing and thought it was time for the grand finale. "Okay. Open your eyes." She said straddling his lap, sitting up on him.

As Sesshoumaru opened his eyes he made a move to reach for his mate to find himself restrained. He look to his hands and saw cuffs and form what he saw he knew they where made up of his mate's miko energy. "Release me now mate." Sesshoumaru growled at her and narrowed his eyes when she saw her laugh at him.

Kagome moved to get off of him and headed towards the bathroom. "I don't think so. My handsome Taiyoukai. These cuffs won't come off until the appropriate time. Now I know you could break them but it would take you some time. Beside the more you struggle the more they tighten. " And that's for not waking me up on time for the party." She also pointed out and headed into the bathroom and close the door.

Sesshoumaru saw a pink barrier go around the door and knew he wouldn't be able to get in without getting the shit fried out of him. He made a move to break the cuffs and as his mate warned they did indeed get tighter around his wrists.

**(Kagome in the bathroom)**

"5,4,3,2." Kagome counted down as she heard him let out a ear shattering roar.

**"YOU MINX. I WILL PAY YOU BACK DEARLY."** She heard him growled and could help but go into fits of laughter.

_'I'm just as much as a Taisho as you my dear Taiyoukai.'_ She thought as she turned on the shower clean herself up for the party.

**TBC**

_Don't worry, Seshoumaru will have his revenge on his mate. But it will backfire and I will be bring Kikyo into the story(Good Kikyo) and her along with Sango and Kagome have a very interesting surprise themselves that they will be putting on for their men. Inuyasha/Kikyo Kagome/Sesshoumaru Miroku/Sango. Until Next Time._


End file.
